


@StarkIntern Vs. #Spiderson

by PeterStark



Series: Avengers, Online! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Dr. Strage starts a civil war, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Big Happy Family, Parent Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Tony Stark adopts Peter Parker, Twitter Fic, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Dr. Strange asks a question that ignites a war between @StarkIntern and @WallCrawler.Alternatively called: Peter-man Civil War





	@StarkIntern Vs. #Spiderson

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Yeah, these fun fics is what I can manage right now. They are easier than in-depth things.  
> Again, no spoilers for Endgame right now. I get to see it Sunday though and I'm excited...and terrified.  
> In the meantime, read below and smile.

Dr. Strange  
@magiccloakride

During that last fight I noticed you call @wallcrawler 'kid,' @iamironman. Planning to adopt again? Was one brat not enough? No offense @StarkIntern.

Intern Dude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Woah! Shots fired, @magiccloakride. Ease up, man. Besides, Me V. @Wallcrawler. #nocontest

Spiderman  
@WallCrawler

@StarkIntern I agree. I'd kick your ass. So...@iamironman, are you in the position to adopt? #spiderson has a nice ring to it. ;)

Intern Dude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

@WallCrawler You do realize I made that new formula for your webshooters right? I think I hold some high ground here.

Spiderman  
@WallCrawler

@StarkIntern, yeah, cool, cool, but you have to admit that #spiderson has a nice ring to it. Maybe I could call you little brother.

Intern Dude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Oh HELL no! @WallCrawler Dad, I don't think #spiderson is as good as #irondad. @iamironman

Dr. Strange  
@magiccloakride

I started something terrible, didn't I? My appologies. This is why social media is bad. @iamironman

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

What the hell? I put my phone down for five minutes and #spiderson and #irondad are trending and I've been @ ed by so many strangers it isn't even funny.

Spiderman  
@WallCrawler

So, where do you weigh in on this? I think #spiderson is cool. Does @StarkIntern need a brawny older brother? I mean, brains and brawn are the perfect combo, right? @iamironman

Intern Dude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

@iamironman Dad, I mean, @WallCrawler is cool and all, but if you adopt him does that make me less special to you?

May Parker  
@larbmay

Am I reading this conversation correctly? What the actual fuck? Seriously? @StarkIntern @WallCrawler

Attached: Rolling Eyes Gif

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

I fucking hate all of this, @StarkIntern and @WallCrawler. But I hate YOU most of all, @magiccloakride. You're the biggest asshole here.

Dr. Strange  
@magiccloakride

Did my simple question cause you greif, @iamironman? Perhaps I judged social media too harshly, this is joyous news.

Thor Odinson  
@pointbreak

@WallCrawler is a wonderful fighter, perhaps he and the young @StarkIntern would make lovely children for you. Family isn't just about blood, after all.

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

Okay, quit your fighting everyone. @WallCrawler, I'm not adopting you, you have a massive family as it is and I think Aunt Hottie would be pissed if I tried to steal you away.

Spiderman  
@WallCrawler

@iamironman Worth a shot. Still an honorary #Avenger, right?

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

After this PR disaster, @WallCrawler? Haha, consider your position suspended until I decide otherwise.

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

@StarkIntern, what the hell? Also, if I did adopt anyone else or have anymore children, nothing would change. I love you, son. Plus, I'd always choose you over @WallCrawler. You're the cool one. (Even though #spiderson does have a nice ring to it.) ;)

Peter's eyes widened. He had just been having some fun and trying to deflect some of the attention he'd been getting. A lot of people were trying to figure out who Spiderman was and something like this was perfect for diverting attention but... Had Dad just said that? Peter grinned and warmth filled his chest. Peter'd always worried that everyone would like him more for being Spiderman than they would like him for being Peter, but...Tony liked Peter best.

Plus, Tony had a point. Spiderman had a massive family: May, Tony, Pepper, the Avengers...all pretty great.

Intern Dude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Thanks, Dad... @iamironman

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

Mmhm. Now you're grounded. Really? How many PR messes are you going to start, @StarkIntern?

Pepper Potts, CEO  
@PepperPotts

Fewer than you, @iamironman.

Intern Dude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Oh man! @PepperPotts That was one hell of a roast. Dude, @iamironman, you just got burned.

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

@PepperPotts......tough but fair. @StarkIntern, thin ice, kid. Thin ice.

Pepper Potts, CEO  
@PepperPotts

Well, I actually needed a laugh today, so don't be too harsh on the kid @iamironman. Want some cookies, @StarkIntern?

Intern Dude (Also a Stark)  
@StarkIntern

YES! (BT-Dubs, @WallCrawler, I win.)

**Author's Note:**

> Take care.


End file.
